


one is silver but the other is gold

by lazulisong



Series: yuri!!! on ice [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Knock Yuuri Up Week, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: Some things Phichit's supported Yuri though have been a hell of a lot less weird than some of the other things, to be quite honest.





	one is silver but the other is gold

**Author's Note:**

> title from the girl scout song "make new friends"
> 
> I figured everybody would be writing porn anyway so I thought I would just write funny Phichit gen! :DDD

Phichit has a special ringtone for Yuri, because he's always kind of afraid he's going to miss one of his calls and then Yuri will forget -- or 'forget' -- to call him again for another six months and Phichit will have to find out everything that is going on via Victor texting him pictures of him asleep with the dog or by blackmailing Yuri P, who is a nice kid but easily threatened.

("Easily threatened," repeats Guang Huang.

"Well, sure," says Phichit. "You don't think I gave him all those pictures of Yuri when he was his age for _free_ , did you?"

"I don't know why I thought I did," admits Guang Huang.)

It's convenient too because Celestino also knows the ringtone for Yuri, and he usually lets Phichit go answer it, even in the middle of practice, because he also knows how terrible Yuri is about making contact with people. Especially now that Yuri is pregnant, Celestino seems very forgiving of Phichit sneaking off to talk to Yuri all he wants. Celestino secretly wants to go to Russia and become one of the baby's godfathers, Phichit knows. He's going to have a cage match with the Russian coach about it, and Phichit is going to rake in the streaming fees.

This time, though, when Phichit's phone starts yelling I'M ALL ABOUT DAT BASS DAT BASS NO TREBLE, he's actually at home, so he pours the hamster he's holding into the cage and hits accept.

Pregnancy looks really good on Yuri, actually. He's got even fluffier, silkier hair than usual and his cheeks are all adorably round and he looks settled into himself, which is something Phichit's only rarely seen. 

Right now, though, he's in his classic "I gotta call Phichit" location -- the bathroom. Phichit can't tell if it's the one at his apartment or Yuri has once again fled incoherently to the nearest toilet, but he's definitely in a bathroom and he definitely has the hunted look he usually gets when he decides to call Phichit.

"Out with it, honey," says Phichit immediately. 

" _I can't keep Victor off my tits,_ " hisses Yuri.

Phichit blinks. 

Yuri stares at him with something like real desperation and Phichit chokes down a laugh. "Isn't that - isn't that something more that Chris could help you with?"

"I'm serious!" says Yuri. 

"I'm not sure what the problem is," says Phichit carefully.

Yuri holds the camera far enough that Phichit can see that, yes, Yuri now has a bust, a very small and shapely one, as far as Phichit is any judge. He's wearing a faded DETROIT DEUCES shirt that one of the Chads had given to him and the old, thin fabric drapes nicely over his breasts and his stomach. There's faintly damp spots over his nipples. He looks fecund and dewy and sweet, even though his eyes look dead inside. "Every time I walk past him, he's got to either touch my stomach or - or grope me!" 

"Well, if you don't like it, tell him to stop," says Phichit reasonably.

Yuri goes slowly red, starting from the tips of his ears and the base of his throat.

"So if you like it, what's the problem?"

"It's weird!" says Yuri. "I look like a manatee! I'm all lumpy!"

"First off," says Phichit, "manatees were the OG mermaids. Second off, wouldn't it be weirder if he _could_ keep his hands off you? Like, he's the reason you're feeling like a manatee."

"I always feel like a manatee," says Yuri, which is surprisingly truthful for Yuri. Phichit isn't paid to be his therapist, so he's not going to unpack that for him. "But like --" He stops and takes five deep breaths. "Everything is very weird and if I talk to him about it, half the time he starts making it weirder because he thinks it's his fault that I feel so weird about it. Or something. I can't figure out what alphas think. And he's super nesting right now and I don't really seem to care and _everything is extremely weird right now_."

"Yeah," says Phichit apologetically, "I guess this is when it starts happening, from what my sisters said. Sorry, buddy."

Yuri sighs. "Can we -- do multiplayer or something?"

"If you get out of the bathroom," says Phichit immediately.

"If I do he's going to be standing there with a throw blanket," says Yuri. "I can't believe I'm having a baby with him." He gets up and opens the door as he says it.

Phichit snorts. "You're going to have to start a new goals board."

"What goals board?" says Victor. Apparently he really was standing there with a throw blanket. Phichit wonders if Celestino will let him get away with going to Russia just to go throw pillows at Victor until he gave Yuri some space. 

"Nothing!" say Yuri and Phichit, in unison.


End file.
